


Pasta 101

by CanniCannibal



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniCannibal/pseuds/CanniCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ignazio is bored, Piero is homesick and some cheering up is needed :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I put together for my new lovely fandom ^^ It's relatively new to me, but being a writing addict, this was just something that HAD to happen. So here you go!  
> Please enjoy :D

Ignazio was just sitting around flipping through the various channels, not really settling on one certain thing. He had already been to work out and seeing as it was their day off, he was bored. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from falling asleep..  
Down the hall he could hear someone playing the piano, immediately knowing it was his bandmate, Piero. When a deep tone of Italian words reached his ear, Ignazio couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew no one who adored the Italian language as Piero did and Piero definitely sounded the best when singing in Italian. Ignazio suspected his friend already knew this, but HE for sure wasn't going to tell him.  
Clearly not finding anything amusing to do by himself, the 19 year old turned off the TV, slowly got up from the sofa and walked down the hall. When he reached the room from which the music came, he took a moment to silently just listen.

_son poca cosa senza te_  
 _mi sento un pesce che_

Slowly opening the door, Ignazio peeped inside. Piero was sitting by a white piano, his back halfway towards the door, never noticing his newly acquired audience.

_non ha l'acqua per nuotare_  
 _respira senza te_  
 _senza te_  
 _senza te_

The music flowed and Piero appeared to be entirely in his own world. His eyes were closed, his fingers just dancing on the tangents, making it quite impossible for Ignazio to not move closer.  
He walked slowly in order to not disturb his friend.

Ignazio reached the piano the second Piero's fingers finally stopped moving and he let out a sigh.. Something was wrong. It was obvious to anyone.

"Hey.." The intruding Italian spoke with a low voice, unsure if he should even be in the room.

Piero turned around slowly and sent him a smile that was only halfway sincere. "Hi.."

"What's wrong?"

Piero just shrugged and looked down. This made Ignazio walk the rest of the way to the piano and sit down next to his friend on the bench.

"Please tell me," he placed his arm around Piero's shoulders and hoped it would do the trick. He always felt horrible when one of the guys had bad days. And this wasn't the first time lately that Ignazio had noticed something was up with the other.

Piero just sighed and when he finally spoke, his voice was barely audible; ".. I miss it," swallowing something. It felt like he needed to use so much strength to just say the words.  
This immediately made Ignazio feel bad, even before he really understood was his friend was referring to.  
"Home," Piero then added and looked down.

Of course he did.  
Just a couple of days ago, it had been the day marking them having been away for five months and Piero had missed his sister's birthday on the same occasion.  
The separation from their families showed clearly on all three of the guys, but missing something like that was never fun to go through. It wasn't that Piero ever wanted to quit his career, it just.. It was hard sometimes. And they all knew that, they all had days where they'd just rather be home if they could.

At first, Ignazio didn't know what to say. How does one cheer up someone who's homesick when you can't give them the one thing they want most?  
You give them the next best thing.

"You know.. I can't take you home, but.. I can give you a little piece, if you'd like?" He tried a little smile, hoping to god it would do the trick.

"How?" Piero looked back up at him, one big question mark.

Ignazio smiled mischievously at his friend and pulled him up from the bench. The 19 year old didn't speak, he just grabbed Piero by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen, gesturing him to enter, where Ignazio normally was the sole king.

The king proudly walked to the stereo and pressed play. Within seconds, the most classic of cheesy opera blasted out the speakers. Piero couldn't help but giggle a little. Did Ignazio seriously listen to this while cooking?

"I shall cook you a little bit of home," Ignazio announced with a big smile, "if you help me." he added, enjoying the subtle change in Piero's face. Sure, Piero could cook, but everyone knew that Ignazio was by far the best. Usually, the others let him do the cooking alone if they wanted any decent food.

"I don't know, Ingy.."

"Oh come on. It won't be complicated," Ignazio went serious for a moment, "I promise. And it's gonna work wonders, trust me." The smile was back as he succeeded in getting a tiny smile from Piero.

"Alright. But you're not leaving. Not unless you want the entire kitchen to go down in flames."

"Don't worry, I shall never leave your side."  
By now the normally cheerful Ignazio was back and he was obviously in his element. Piero always wondered if his friend would ever consider becoming a chef or a teacher if he ever had to give up singing. A cooking instructor, perhaps?

Directed by his friend, Piero went to the sink to wash his hands as the first thing, while Ignazio got eggs out of the fridge. "Grab the 00. would you?"  
Piero got a jar from the table and handed it to Ignazio.

"Oh no. You're getting your hands dirty, my friend."  
Piero looked like he immediately regretted his decision to do this, but he knew that Ignazio wasn't going to let him off the hook now. And he HAD promised it wouldn't be difficult, so..

"200g of the flour, two eggs, a bit of salt, and mix." Ignazio spoke as he poured out the flour onto the counter and cracked in the two eggs. After adding the salt, he stepped aside and handed a fork to Piero.

"Don't look so scared, it's only food." Ignazio gave him a little push and reluctantly the elder Italian started whisking the ingredients together. After a moment, Ignazio gave the next command, "hands," and Piero put away the fork and worked the dough with his hands.

Without even knowing why, Piero couldn't help but notice how close Ignazio was standing to him. He had meant it quite literally when he said he'd not leave Piero's side and Piero couldn't claim to mind.

"Once it has the elastic consistency, it's done." Ignazio's voice pulled Piero out of his thoughts and back in the kitchen.

"Now it needs to rest. And we have half an hour to kill."

 

* - *

 

When the half hour was up, the two returned to the kitchen. During the wait, Piero had tried to shake the feeling of how good it had felt to have Ignazio.. well, anyone this close. In the end he had shrugged it off as another effect of his homesickness.

”Ready for the fun part?” Ignazio smiled the most infectious smile, impossible to resist and neither could the young Italian. He nodded, ”If you say so.”

In all honesty, Piero didn’t understand why rolling out the pasta was considered the ’fun’ part. To him, the best part was always when he sat down to actually eat. He never particularly enjoyed the cooking part.

Ignazio ignored the obvious lack of enthusiasm from his friend and sent him a look that could only be described as saying ’oh you just wait’. Ignazio leaned down and put his head into one of the cupboards. He mumbled something that sounded like ’Now where the hell did that damn thing go?’ before he finally returned with a contraption that most of all looked like it belonged in a wood shop or something. The dreaded pasta-maker.

”Step up, step up.” Ignazio spoke like he was addressing a big crowd wanting them to see the bearded lady or something. It made Piero crack a little smile.  
It was weird.. Piero had been in this horrible mood for days and within a few minutes, Ignazio had managed to make him smile, and truly mean it, for the first time in ages! Piero wondered how he managed to do it, but pushed the thought away. Better just go with it and leave the wondering for another time.

Piero said nothing, he only did as he was asked, while Ignazio reached in front of him to get the dough. In that moment, their arms touched and it sent chills up Piero’s arm into the rest of his body.

Ignazio cut off a piece of the dough and handed it to Piero.  
”Mold this for a little bit. When I say so, we’re gonna feed it through.”

It hadn’t escaped Piero’s mind that Ignazio was talking to him like he was a child, but the elder Italian sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to point that out to him. Seeing Ignazio so in his element made Piero feel good, and he didn't want to ruin it, so he kept his mouth shut.

”Let’s give it a try,”

Ignazio opted to hold the dough in place while Piero did the rolling. It was actually harder than Piero thought it would be. He had to use more strength rolling than he would have thought.

”Harder,” Ignazio’s voice cut through Piero's concentration and immediately caused him to lose the rhythm. He had to take a moment to work up a decent pace again.

”Like this?” he asked a bit insecurely. Ignazio responded by putting his hand over Piero’s on the handle and setting the pace.  
”Like this.”

They worked in silence for a little bit, while the elder Italian tried his hardest to ignore the feeling of not wanting it to end.

”You’re doing it. Who ever told you you can’t cook?” Ignazio was one big smile, infectious as ever making Piero grin like an idiot too.  
”I must be a natural,” he added, answering the question.

However, looking at Ignazio, Piero’s smile slowly faded.  
They were so close, Piero could feel Ignazio’s breath against his lips. None of them spoke, the silence in the room was deafening.

Without thinking, Piero moved a bit closer. It was as if his brain had cut off from the rest of his body and he moved on pure instinct.  
Ignazio swallowed something. His eyes kept moving towards Piero’s lips and back to his eyes.

With each breath, they inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It was unsure and fleeting, over in a second. But neither of them had the time to think it through before they both leaned in and locked their lips together again.

The kiss was slow at first, but stronger this time. Piero let his hand slide up to the collar of Ignazio’s shirt and slowly around his neck, keeping him in place. This made the other let out a tiny sigh of pleasure.

Ignazio’s hands slid up to rest on Piero’s back, turning his shirt white with flour. Slowly, Ignazio turned Piero around to face him, lips still firmly together. Being face to face, Ignazio took charge and pressed his friend gently against the counter.

”Mhphm..” Piero let out a noise of surprise, but only adjusted both his arms at Ignazio’s neck, one hand sliding in to his hair, leaving it covered in flour too. Their bodies were locked together from head to toe, neither making any move to change that.

But when finally, they both had to stop for air, they rested their foreheads together. At first none of them spoke, both trying to catch their breath and collect their thoughts.

After a little while, a smile reached Ignazio’s lips. They were slightly swollen from the kissing and Piero couldn’t hold back a slight blush knowing he was the one who had caused it.

”You know..” Ignazio’s voice was lower and rougher than usual, Piero noticed. ”This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said ’the fun part’.”

This immediately made the other Italian laugh. They shared this moment just laughing at the insanity of the whole situation and enjoying the feeling it had brought them both.

”Well.. I didn’t mind,” Piero realized his own voice sounded just as kissed through as Ignazio’s and he wondered if his lips looked the same as well. ”at all.” He then added.

At first Ignazio didn’t reply. He only leaned in and ever so gently pressed their lips together again. Piero felt shivers slide down his spine and caught himself wishing it would last just a second longer..

”I’ll make sure to remember that. Next time you’re homesick, you want a literal piece of home and not just the food.”


End file.
